


Carry Through

by Cheshyr



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: (kinda), (mostly fluff I think?), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshyr/pseuds/Cheshyr
Summary: Nikki takes care of a very drunk Tommy
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Carry Through

It wasn’t something that was planned, or discussed, or even thought about, really. It was just a weird coincidence (or perhaps a helping hand from the universe) that the terror twins never got _completely_ fucked up at the same time. One of them was always at least slightly more put together and thus was able to look after the other. 

And apparently tonight was Nikki’s turn.

Tommy was stumbling through the hotel lobby, giggling like a mad man as Nikki struggled to keep the younger man standing. The bassist had a nice buzz going, but the drummer was _wasted_.

“You’re alright, I got you,” Nikki huffed, adjusting his grip to keep Tommy from crashing to the ground. He panted as he hoisted the other man up, “Holy _shit_, dude, I should have grabbed a luggage cart or something for you, Jesus Christ.” He had his arms wrapped around the drummers chest under his armpits, half dragging him towards the elevators.

“But y’re, you’re so muscular,” Tommy slurred, practically dead weight in Nikki’s arms, “Y’re so strong, and cool, and… strong.”

Rolling his eyes, the bassist finally got them into the elevator, pushing the button for the floor the band was staying on, “The problem isn’t that you’re heavy, dude, there’s just… a lot of you. You’ve got so much fucking limb, I feel like I’m carrying a drunk giraffe.”

Giggling, Tommy pushed his face into Nikki’s shoulder, clumsily wrapping his arms around his neck. He stumbled over his own legs as he was dragged into the hallway. As they approached the room, Nikki tried to get Tommy’s attention, “Hey, dude, work with me here. Get your room key out of your pocket.”

The drummer grumbled, “Mmm, back pocket. You get it?”

“My hands are a little occupied trying to keep you from fucking face-planting.”

“You… you’re the best, Nik,” Tommy reluctantly started patting at his pockets, mumbling into Nikki’s neck, “You’re so cool, and nice, and take care of me. ‘Nd you’re, like, super fucking hot…”

“Um,” Nikki was glad Tommy couldn’t see the flush on his face, “thanks?”

“It’s true, you’re so…so…” His slurring continued, but Nikki couldn’t make out any of what he was saying, the words too muffled and unintelligible.

By some miracle, Tommy actually managed to push his room key into Nikki’s hand by the time they reached his door. It took a bit of maneuvering, and the bassist was starting to feel out of breath, but he managed to open the door without dropping the drummer on his head or something.

Sighing in relief, Nikki finally deposited the drunk man onto his bed. The soft landing seemed to jerk Tommy back into awareness a bit, and he sat up unsteadily as Nikki tugged off his shoes.

“Nik, dude, I love you.”

It stung a bit to hear him say that, but then, it always did these days. Swallowing thickly, Nikki struggled to smile, even as he refused to look at Tommy, “Yeah, I know. I love you too, man.”

“N-_no_, no no no,” Pitching forward, the younger man nearly collapsed against Nikki, gripping his arms as the bassist fumbled to steady him. Then, before he could push Tommy back onto the bed, the drummer shakily tugged him forward, their lips crashing together in a sloppy kiss.

Nikki gasped, and it felt like his heart was being torn in twelve different directions, and all he could taste was whiskey.

He jerked back, his hip colliding with the side table in his desperation to get away. To not get his hopes up. “Tommy, I-” he swallowed back tears, “I’m Nikki, it’s Nikki.” He couldn’t remember how much makeup he was wearing, but he’d had drunk guys mistake him for a girl before, so it would make sense that his friend might do the same given how wasted he was.

Tommy, whose face had been crestfallen when the other man pulled away, suddenly looked confused. His body swayed on the bed as he blinked slowly, “I know?” 

“So- I- You don’t want to kiss me,” he said it like a statement. He was certain.

“But I do!” Tommy insisted. It looked like he was going to stand, and Nikki immediately put his hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down because there was no way Tommy could stand on his own and Nikki didn’t want to have to drag him off the floor. Again. 

Ignoring the shaking in his hands, Nikki focused on tossing the blankets over Tommy’s body, trying to settle him even as the drummer continued pawing at him, mumbling about “yes I do, I wanna kiss you, I just-”

Nikki sighed heavily. He wanted to be… not here. This was too much for him. So he steeled himself and looked Tommy in the eye for the first time in fifteen minutes, “Alright, I’ll make you a deal.”

Tommy perked up immediately, glassy eyes fixing on the bassist as best they could, “‘Kay, yeah, what?”

Crossing his arms, Nikki looked away again, “If you kiss me again in the morning, I promise to kiss you back.”

The drummer’s eyes widened, grinning excitedly, “Really? That’s all?”

Nodding, Nikki took a few steps back, “Uh-huh,” but there was no way Tommy would do it, he knew. He’d either forget this whole thing happened, or he’d remember and realize how much he didn’t want to kiss Nikki. Win-win.

Well. Maybe “win-win” wasn’t the right phrase.

Nikki certainly felt a loss when he fled the room.

~~~

Hours later, Nikki was pulled from his restless sleep by a frantic pounding on his hotel door.

Groaning, the bassist buried his face in his pillow, silently hoping whoever was knocking would give up and go away, leaving him alone to sulk. But he had no such luck- if anything, the thuds got louder and faster, practically shaking the door.

“Alright, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Nikki called out, dragging himself out of bed reluctantly. When he opened the door, he wasn’t quite sure what to expect. But it definitely wasn’t a wild-haired, hungover Tommy to wordlessly grab his face and pull him into a desperate kiss.

Nikki froze, lungs freezing in his chest as his brain short-circuited. It felt like his skin was on fire, and his ears were ringing, and everything about his body and mind was currently freaking out in every possible way because _Tommy was kissing him_.

When they finally broke apart, Tommy kept his hands on his face. Nikki was sure his eyes were bulging out of his head, mouth gaping as he frantically tried to process what was happening.

“You promised you’d kiss me back,” the drummer’s voice was soft, almost scared, and that more than anything finally got Nikki’s voice working.

“You kissed me,” he stated dumbly.

“Yes,” Tommy replied firmly.

“And you’re sober.”

“Yes. Hungover as Hell, but yes.”

“You’re sober and you wanted to kiss me.”

“Yes.”

“_Me_.”

“_Yes_,”A grin was slowly spreading on Tommy’s face, as he started to understand just how shell-shocked the bassist was, and not in a bad way, “I’m sober and I want to kiss you. _Again_, if you’re okay with that.”

And Nikki is still catching up, still doesn’t quite understand, but he knows one thing with absolute certainty, “I am abso-_fucking_-lutely okay with that.”

Tommy laughed, and when he kissed Nikki, Nikki finally kissed back. They made a deal, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @motherfucker-oftheyear


End file.
